


Respírame.

by Nina_Blues13



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Blues13/pseuds/Nina_Blues13
Summary: La cocaína le incendia por dentro y convierte cada pequeña energía a su alrededor en un éxtasis que le resulta vagamente familiar; de alguna forma, la exaltación que la droga le produce es menor a lo que sea que intenta buscar, pero es algo, y Dios sabe que Richie Tozier sólo quiere sentir algo.





	Respírame.

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had.  
_

** **.** **

** **.** **

Tropieza en el primer escalón y su ahogada risa inunda el constante silencio de la enorme casa donde vive. La ha comprado hace unos meses, después del estreno de una película de comedia donde aceptó participar. Su carrera ha despegado tanto como lo hizo su mente esa noche, con la cocaína incendiándole por dentro y convirtiendo cada pequeña energía a su alrededor en un éxtasis que le resulta vagamente familiar; de alguna forma, la exaltación que la droga le produce es menor a lo que sea que intenta buscar, pero es algo, y Dios sabe que Richie Tozier sólo quiere _sentir algo._

En ese momento, lo hace. Siente el dolor punzar en su frente cuando da otro intento a sus piernas en las escaleras, pero el mundo entero está moviéndose y cae de bruces sobre el siguiente escalón, sus manos resbalan y se golpea por encima del puente de la nariz; de haber tenido aquellos horribles anteojos de sus años pasados, seguramente se habrían llevado una buena rotura; la idea lo hizo reír, recordando a su madre fallecida. _¿Crees que los anteojos crecen en los árboles_, _Richard?_

— Con mi dinero, ahora lo hacen, mama’ —canturrea al llegar al último escalón. Decide gatear otro tramo antes de levantarse para evitar una fea caída. _Richie Tozier, el Hombre de las Mil voces, se rompe el cuello al caer de las escaleras de su ostentosa casa por estar drogado como la mierda, _definitivamente no suena al ejemplar que desea dar a los periódicos al día siguiente.

Se mofa de la capacidad que tiene para detenerse a pensar en ello aun en el estado en el que se encuentra. Tambaleándose hacia la sala de estar, murmura quejas al paranoico de Steve por mandarlo a casa en contra de su voluntad, como si no tuviera la facultad de seguir divirtiéndose.

— ¡Escúcheme bien, señor! ¡Yo soy la fiesta! ¡La real fiesta, señor! —exclama con una de sus voces más viejas, aunque no recuerda exactamente cuál es; en aquel tiempo, sus voces eran un desastre y ciertamente no buenas. Sin embargo, teniendo una carrera que está basada en la espontaneidad y alguna que otra corazonada, no se molesta en encontrarle un nombre al acento.

En cambio, da un aplauso doble en el centro de la estancia, las luces se encienden en el segundo justo y Richie agita los brazos para sacarse la chaqueta de encima. La sangre sigue hirviendo dentro de él, así que se dirige al otro extremo donde tiene un sofisticado y siempre oportuno bar personal.

— Bien, _chicos_, Cindy Fire a cargo, todos saben qué pasa, ¿cierto, _chicos_? —otra voz escapa de él por mero impulso; es Cindy, una joven treintañera que masca chicle todo el tiempo, tiene un historial de audiciones rechazadas y trabaja las noches en un bar gay, usando siempre ese timbre arrastrado y falsamente divertido cada que dice _chicos._ Le gustan las bebidas con fuego, pero Richie es consciente de que el talento de cocteles que posee Cindy no es algo que él pueda imitar, así que se conforma con rellenar un vaso de cristal con hielos y whisky al tope. — ¡A tu salud! —brinda a nadie y da un buen trago, que festeja golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda contra la pequeña barra del mini bar.

Pero el silencio le molesta, nunca ha sabido lidiar con los silencios, así que –a falta de un público donde luzca su habilidad dramática– enciende la música, eleva el volumen hasta el máximo y se pasea con un meneo de caderas por toda la extensión de la enorme sala, derramando whiskey en el suelo cada que intenta dar otro trago y el movimiento de sus hombros le hace imposible beber correctamente. _A la mierda_, piensa cuando se quita un zapato y lo lanza lejos, seguido del otro, _a la mierda. Hoy me siento bien._

— ¡Yoh, yoh, yoh! ¡Me siento muy bien, amigo!

Pero no es cierto y Richie lo sabe.

Él lo sabe muy bien.

Siente las lágrimas mancharle las mejillas, mas se niega a reconocerlas como suyas. ¡Es la exaltación del momento, solamente! No conoce de nadie a quien no se le hayan escapado unas cuantas lágrimas a mitad de un viaje, en una noche de copas o mientras una vieja canción le inunda el alma de una nostalgia desesperante al no saber lo que extraña. Lo que falta.

Pero nunca logra acercarse a la respuesta, ésta se evapora mucho antes de que pueda extender la mano para alcanzarla, lo deja en el centro del caos sintiéndose más perdido de lo que usualmente se siente cada día que respira, sin más compañía que el licor, la cocaína y el coro que bendice las lluvias en África.

Richie se tambalea a su habitación, el ritmo aún guía sus pasos y las lágrimas aún le empañan la visión. Tal vez sus lentillas cayeron en algún momento, porque su vista es más borrosa de lo que era en las escaleras, pero no le importa tener tal fallo; conoce su casa demasiado bien como para saber que su dormitorio es lo mismo que cada noche: silencioso, enorme, solitario.

_Algo falta. Algo falta. Algo falta._

Susurra una voz a la que no ha dado un nombre, sólo sabe que es la suya.

¡Dulce ironía! ¡El hombre de las mil voces no sabe manejar la que es real en él!

— ¿Quién querría escuchar mi voz real, ah? —reclama en alto, andando hasta la cama. — ¿Quién querría escuchar a Richie Tozier siendo sólo Richie Tozier? Nadie, ¿no lo crees, hermosa? —susurra a su cama una vez que llega hasta ella. Deja el vaso con licor sobre la mesita de noche a un lado, hundiéndose después en el centro de la grande cama con el rostro contra las almohadas de plumas. — Ni siquiera tú, preciosa, tú no puedes oír nada porque aquí sólo vengo a dormir. Lo siento. Te traigo el mismo fantasma lamentable cada noche. Debes sentir que algo falta también, ¿mh? Seguro sí…

La droga lo vuelve perceptible a un mundo que no alcanza de ninguna otra forma, un mundo que lo acerca a la respuesta que persigue en sueños y pesadillas, y que se desvanece al primer rayo de sol dejando detrás una simple capa de nostalgia, esa abrumadora mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, que le hace preguntarse qué sucedió en el pasado para haber podido sentir tanto, y de pronto, no sentir nada.

_Qué es._

Su corazón duele.

_Quién es._

La respiración le falla, pero su cuerpo no responde, está tendido allí boca abajo como un cadáver que respira, sensación con la que está bien familiarizado, así que no se esfuerza, deja que el aire se vaya, que sus pulmones se hagan pequeños y sus latidos cada vez más lentos, puede escuchar un débil y lejano _bip-bip_, es como un eco dentro de la profundidad de una cloaca hasta que se detiene y todo vuelve a ser silencio.

Richie se encuentra en medio de la absoluta oscuridad. Tiene miedo. Todo lo que puede sentir es un paralizante miedo que es inquietantemente familiar, un viejo amigo que se burla de él antes de mostrarle la peor pesadilla de su corazón y hacerla real. Hay sangre. Él no le temía a la sangre, aquella era Beverly _(¿Bev? ¿Estás aquí, Bev?_), pero teme saber a quién pertenece el charco escarlata bajo sus pies y que se mezcla con la suciedad de drenaje y telarañas podridas. En el centro, hay un cuerpo.

Richie jadea.

Sí, algo falta.

Algo ha faltado todo ese tiempo, sólo que simplemente lo olvidó. Y es ridículo, piensa Richie mientras se arrodilla a un costado del cuerpo inerte, es totalmente ridículo, estúpido, impensable, imposible que haya olvidado algo tan importante. Nadie puede olvidar un sentimiento así de fuerte si alguna vez lo tuvo clavado tan hondo en su interior. Nadie puede olvidar amar así. Olvidar sufrir así.

— No deberías estar aquí.

Richie reduce su vida entera a tres épocas. La primera, él tiene once años y su sitio preferido es un lugar al que han llamado los Barrens, juguetea con otros cinco niños y una niña, exploran la selva y construyen casitas secretas, ríen a carcajadas todo el tiempo y el niño que él fue en aquel tiempo no necesita dinero a cambio de esas risas, le basta con llegar a casa y hundirse en su cama con la certeza de que él existe en el corazón de seis personas más.

— No hables. Estás sangrando.

La segunda, es como despertar en el mismo sitio, veintisiete años después, pero todo sigue donde debe estar. Lo que sintió, aún lo siente; lo que le asustó, aún le asusta; lo que amó, aún lo ama. Durmió una noche a los once años y despertó a los cuarenta, con una mala broma para sus amigos en la punta de la lengua y su corazón agitándose ante el sonido de un inhalador, porque _él_ está cerca, vive y está a su lado. Espera, entre el terror y la esperanza, que siga viviendo y siga a su lado, hasta que… no lo hace.

— No hables, Eds.

La tercera época ocurre en la noche de una sobredosis. Es esa noche. Traspasa la cortina que separa a la muerte de la vida, a la amnesia de la realidad y a su corazón del dolor más profundo en su vida.

Tiempo atrás, fue a la cama a los once años amando a un niño; a los cuarenta, cuando la memoria volvió, despertó amándolo todavía. Rozando la muerte, Richie recuerda que sigue amando a la misma persona. Un sentimiento que se olvida, pero que nunca desaparece.

_Y por eso faltas tú, porque no estás, porque te perdí. Faltas tú en mí._

— Richie, está bien. —una mano roza su mejilla de la forma más gentil posible, pero él sólo sabe llorar. — Mírame bien. No estoy muriendo.

— Porque estás muerto…—replica con el poco tacto que le caracteriza, pero Eddie no parece molesto ante la respuesta. — Porque te dejamos aquí, Eds, te dejé aquí solo.

Una segunda mano cubre la otra mejilla de Richie, obligándole a mantener su vista sobre la del hombre que le sostiene el rostro. No encuentra rastro de sangre al mirarlo.

— ¿Y qué ibas a hacer, Rich? ¿Llevarme a una tumba que nadie recordaría visitar porque iban a olvidarme inevitablemente? ¿Condenarme a ese tipo de olvido? —Richie aprieta los labios, reprimiendo un sollozo. — Morir no fue malo.

— Pero está oscuro… es tan oscuro aquí…—Eddie sigue impasible, luce tan tranquilo y ligero que por un momento se pregunta si es el mismo Eddie de sus recuerdos, el chiquillo frenético que carga con medicamentos o el hombre nervioso de párpados caídos.

— No es así. No hay oscuridad en absoluto.

Tan pronto como lo dice, una brisa los envuelve y el sonido del follaje de los árboles que rodean a los Barrens se mezcla con la risa que Eddie suelta al ver su expresión. La oscuridad de las cloacas ha desaparecido. También la sangre. E incluso los centímetros extras en la altura de Eddie y la naciente barba; frente a Richie, sólo está su amigo de la infancia, con su cabello bien peinado y una cangurera atada a la cadera. Cuando se acomoda las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, Richie nota que también se ha vuelto un niño.

— ¿Esto es el cielo?

Debe serlo. Son los Barrens, el sitio que más amaba cuando era niño. Luce tal como su memoria atrofiada logra recordar, parecen estar a mitad del verano, el aire es cálido y Eddie está frente a él, los ojos marrones que ha soñado tantas noches y ha olvidado antes de despertar, se clavan profundamente en su alma haciéndolo sentir verdaderamente un niño. Sí, se siente como el cielo, así que debe serlo.

— Aún no es tu tiempo, Richie.

— ¿De qué hablas? Estoy aquí. Quiero estar aquí.

Eddie niega con la cabeza, pero Richie ya le ha dado la espalda para evadir lo que sea que está por ser dicho.

— Deja de ser un cabeza dura, idiota. —reclama el niño, tomándole la muñeca para girarlo de vuelta.

Richie no quiere hacer caso, pero su mano se mueve por cuenta propia y atrapa la de Eddie con firmeza, necesitado de aferrarse a lo que tanta falta le ha hecho y no quiere volver a olvidar.

— Si me tengo que ir, te llevaré conmigo. —afirma. — Te tendré en mi mente. Todo lo que significaste y significas para mí, se quedará conmigo, Eds.

— Richie…—Eddie recorre el dorso de la mano ajena con su pulgar, dando una suave caricia—, no puedes hacer eso. No puedes recordarme.

— ¿Y por qué no?

Antes de que Eddie diga algo, Richie ya sabe la respuesta.

— Stan no querría que tuvieras que recurrir a lo que él hizo para huir de todas estas memorias. —Eddie levanta su mano libre, peina el alborotado cabello de Richie hacia atrás y la suave sonrisa aparece de nuevo; es tan tranquilo, tan seguro de su propio aliento que la presencia de un inhalador ahora parece sólo un mito. — Tenemos buenos recuerdos, tantos buenos recuerdos… pero también malos, muy malos. Si regresas allá, con tu memoria devuelta, no querrás vivir, y yo me sacrifiqué por lo contrario. Morí para que vivieran las vidas que debían vivir.

— ¿Y qué hay de la vida que tú debiste vivir?

Eddie sonríe. La felicidad que emana de él le llena el corazón a un nivel que la cocaína es apenas un rasguño.

— La vida que viví con ustedes, fue la única vida que valió la pena vivir.

_¿Y qué hay de la vida que tú y yo debimos vivir? ¿Juntos?_

Las palabras se enredan en su garganta, le crea un bloqueo que extrañamente le dificulta respirar aun si el aire no es precisamente esencial en ese sitio.

— Todo luce tan tarde, ¿no crees? —murmura, su mano juega con los delgados dedos de Eddie y continúa. — Lo recuerdo. Cuando te mudaste, fue demasiado tarde para despedirme. Demasiado tarde para mostrarte…—una corta y triste sonrisa surca sus labios, recordando el puente de los besos y preguntándose qué será de él cuando vuelva a olvidarlo—, y entonces éramos adultos y tenías ese estúpido anillo de matrimonio, pero no importaba, ¿sabes? Te iba a llevar conmigo. —las lágrimas se acumulan de nuevo en sus ojos, manchan las gafas y agradece que le impida ver con claridad la imagen de la sangre que vuelve a su mente. — Moriste y fue demasiado tarde para decirte… dios, Eds, no pude decirte que-, que yo…

— Lo supe antes de morir, simplemente lo supe. —se acercan instintivamente, los brazos de Eddie rodean el torso de Richie y lo aprieta contra sí, un abrazo firme y necesitado que ambos corresponden. Hay sentimientos más grandes que las palabras, no necesitan ningún medio para ser expresados; están allí, existen y se saben. — No fue tarde para mí, Rich. Saber que me amabas y saber que te amaba antes de morir, hizo que mi vida valiera toda la pena.

Richie cree que eso es lo que más duele. Saber lo que Eddie trataba de decir cuando murió y saber que él iba a responder sin importar lo que fuera. _Te amo._ No lo dijo. Derry cayó en pedazos. Eddie quedó en las profundidades del desastre, en ese lugar oscuro y frío, que nunca volvería a su memoria. Que no volvería a hacerlo.

— Te olvidaré al despertar, ¿verdad? Todo esto.

Eddie asiente, con el rostro hundido sobre el hombro de Richie.

— No sé si pueda seguir viviendo así.

Un flash de las cloacas les ilumina cuando Eddie se aparta del abrazo y mira hacia Richie; hay determinación y amabilidad en su expresión, envuelto en fe hacia él. Richie se estremece, porque recuerda un momento así, se estremece porque hay tantos recuerdos que desea mantener y que perderá de nuevo.

— Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

_Eres más valiente de lo que crees._

La falta de aire le golpea repentinamente y cae hacia atrás, resbala de los brazos de Eddie aterrizando de espalda sobre la hierba y se remueve allí. Eddie se inclina a un lado suyo, lo sostiene por los hombros y Richie sólo sabe que duele; le duele la garganta, los pulmones y el alma cuando las memorias vuelven a deslizarse entre sus dedos sin que pueda aferrarse a ninguna, salvo al suéter que Eddie lleva puesto. El hombre que vio morir está frente a él, un tétrico intercambio de papeles que, si Richie pudiera respirar, se reiría de la cruel ironía.

— Nos veremos, Richie, te prometo que todos volveremos a vernos. —Tozier levanta su mano hacia él, logra rozar apenas la mejilla de Eddie y trata de aferrarse a cada detalle; ojos oscuros, cejas gruesas, párpados caídos, arrugas en la frente y mejillas, labios delgados, cabello castaño, y mientras lo hace, comienza a olvidarlo.

— Yo-, yo…—también olvida lo que quiere decir.

— Sólo respira. —el hombre le acuna el rostro entre sus manos y se inclina a él, sus bocas chocan y una ráfaga de aire fresco llena sus pulmones. — Respira, Richie, sigue respirando. —vuelve a sentir el choque de otro aliento, le sabe a agua, alcanfor y golosinas. Hay algo familiar y nuevo, pero le devuelve el aire.

Le devuelve la respiración.

Richie despierta de golpe, recibido por un grito de alivio de Steve.

— ¡Con una mierda, Tozier, creí que estabas muerto! —regaña su mánager, entre el enfado y el alivio. Estando en condición, Richie se burlaría diciendo que ese es el estado constante en el mayor, pero el pecho le sigue oprimiendo y sólo logra hacer movimientos erráticos con sus manos. — ¡No te muevas, imbécil! —Steve se aleja del teléfono de la habitación para ir hacia la cama, pero Richie vuelve a agitar las manos.

— I-Inhalador... —logra musitar con la voz ahogada. — Cajón… allí…—señala al buró, donde el mánager rápidamente busca hasta dar con el respirador. Lo deja en las manos temblorosas de Richie y éste lo coloca de inmediato contra sus labios, liberando el medicamente.

Agua. Alcanfor.

Algo más falta en esa simple mezcla, siempre esa sensación de que algo falta en cada detalle de lo que vive, pero la ausencia de ese algo ha dejado de doler.

Está respirando.

— No sabía que eras asmático. —comenta Steve una vez que Richie ha recuperado el aliento.

— No lo soy. —toma el inhalador y lo levanta un poco, para mostrárselo. — Lo compré al azar. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo, creo que fue una corazonada.

— Como sea, parece que hoy te salvó la vida, estúpido yonki.

Richie sonríe apenas.

— Parece que sí.

Se niega a ir al hospital, también al ofrecimiento de Steve de conseguirle alguna persona que cuide de su salud en las próximas horas. Sabe que no va a morir esa noche ni la siguiente ni la que sigue a ésa.

El inhalador se vuelve un amuleto para él en los próximos quince años que sigue con vida. Lo ayuda a respirar. Lo siente como una súper arma que podría vencer a cualquier monstruo, así que lo usa cuando el vacío es demasiado grande y lo tiene balanceándose en el balcón de su casa hasta que una voz le recuerda que debe respirar.

_Respira._

El medicamento tiene sabor a alcanfor.

_Vive._

A veces, es agua.

_Tendremos otra oportunidad._

En las noches más difíciles, sabe a algo parecido a la esperanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Les invito a mi funeral el 7 de septiembre.
> 
> Habrá café, galletas de la suerte y globos.


End file.
